This invention relates to polyamide compositions and more particularly to halogen-free, fire retarded (FR) polyamide compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,518 (Ohmura et al) discloses melamine cyanurate (MC) as a non-halogen FR additive in polyamide molding compositions. The physical properties of such compositions are only borderline adequate when MC in the composition is enough to provide a UL94 VO rating in the test for adequate fire retardance. Decreasing MC improves these properties but to the detriment of fire retardance.
It would be desirable to desensitize the physical property-fire retardancy balance in polyamide compositions containing MC as FR additive.